


Of First Loves and Flowers

by The_Consulting_Werewolf



Series: We All Need More Krisho in Our Lives (A Domestic AU Series) [23]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Family Fluff, First Crush, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Werewolf/pseuds/The_Consulting_Werewolf
Summary: In which, Yifan learns that Kyungsoo is most probably in love for the very first time in his life.





	Of First Loves and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cryystal_m00n](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/gifts).



> the events of this fic is set in 2031. their ages are-  
> Yifan- 41  
> Junmyeon- 40  
> Kyungsoo- 16  
> Zitao- 11

Waking up is hard during colder months, even with the promise of spring around the corner. Yifan hates it, so does Junmyeon but they both have things to do and today is not a weekend. It is still a special day: it is Valentines’ Day and they have schedules cleared to go for a dinner date. Junmyeon smiles at that thought as he slowly peels his eyes and finds Yifan’s face pressed into his neck.

Junmyeon nuzzles the top of his husband’s head and the silky, black hair smells like green apples and Junmyeon realises the man used his shampoo again. But what is an individual bath product when you have been married for so long? Junmyeon tightens his arms around Yifan’s shoulder and says, his voice low and husky, “Babe, wake up. You have work today.”

Yifan just grumbles, cuddling closer to Junmyeon, if possible, and shaking his head. Junmyeon softly chuckles, “Fan, you are behaving like Soo.”

Yifan tilts his head up and his eyes are slits since he is not ready to face the morning light pouring through their windows yet. Junmyeon plants a kiss on Yifan’s nose and grins, “Wake up now. I will get breakfast ready, you get the kids ready.” With that, Junmyeon pulls away from Yifan, who makes grabby hands to get Junmyeon to come back but the other just swats at his hands and laughs.

Cruel, Yifan thinks, how the nice warmth is now gone. Junmyeon walks into the bathroom to freshen up and Yifan sits up, still squinting. He picks up his thin-framed glasses from the bedside table and still finds it hard to look at all the light in their bedroom. He hears the toilet flush and he knows Junmyeon will glare at him if he exits the bathroom and finds him still sitting on their bed.

He finally leaves the bed and pads into the bathroom. Junmyeon had even pulled the blinds above the bathtub, so more sunlight. Yifan groans and plops his head on top of Junmyeon’s shoulder, who is brushing his teeth. Junmyeon laughs, knowing very well how Yifan is struggling. He gets his husband’s toothbrush, wets it and puts a small dollop of toothpaste on it. He nudges the toothbrush on Yifan’s lips till he finally opens his mouth and grabs the toothbrush himself.

When they are done, Junmyeon leaves for the kitchen and Yifan walks towards Zitao’s bedroom first. The walls in this room are still purple, even though the upholstery has been changed to a more lighter grey—Zitao is eleven now and he thinks purple is too girly but he is yet to choose a colour that he likes to re-paint those walls. Yifan breaks into a grin when he sees how Zitao is sleeping: his foot is on the pillow and his head is almost at the edge. His limbs have elongated a bit and his parents are sure he is going to surpass Kyungsoo soon in the height department.

Yifan grabs both Zitao’s ankles and tickles under his feet. Zitao yelps and wakes up with a loud cry, “Baba!”

Yifan laughs, “Wake up Taozi. You have school today!”

“Why?” Zitao groans and falls back on the duvet, “But why?”

Yifan chuckles, “Aw baobei, who wants a dumb kid who doesn’t go to school?”

Zitao narrows his eyes at his father, “Right. You don’t even know if Venus comes before Mercury or not.”

Yifan’s smile drops and he pokes at Zitao’s knee. “Listen, the last time I went to school was more than twenty years ago, cut me some slack—you and Soo.”

Zitao laughs as he sits up again, rubbing his eyes. He gets down from the bed and grabs his towel from the back of the door before slouching off towards the bathroom the kids share. Yifan moves on to Kyungsoo’s room next.

Kyungsoo obviously, in his teens, avoids everything Pororo in his room (he can be seen wearing a sweater sometimes, but only indoors) now. He and Yifan took to renovate his room last year. The walls were painted white, his bed was pushed under the window and shelves were built over the bed. Kyungsoo took to decorate it himself and it looks more like a teenager’s room now. There are posters of some anime, a band that he likes a lot; he even put a string of photos under one shelf above his head. Sometimes, Yifan is amazed by how much his older has grown.

However, today he is taken aback when he finds Kyungsoo already awake and in his uniform, and hunched over his table, furiously scribbling away something on a small piece of paper. Yifan knocks on the doorframe and Kyungsoo looks up, his eyes widened as he shoves the paper into his schoolbag. He tries to smile, “Hey, morning baba.” He seems nervous and Yifan frowns.

Yifan says, “Wow, you are never awake before Tao.”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Uh, I had to do some, um, homework.”

“Okay,” Yifan nods his head, not convinced. He can see Kyungsoo is lying, but he lets it go, “Okay. Go help your appa then.”

Kyungsoo nods and grabs his bag as he rushes out of his room. Yifan wonders why Kyungsoo seems so agitated. He glances at the table and if he was the snooping parent kind, he would have looked but he respects Kyungsoo’s privacy more and he knows if it is something important, he will come to either him or Junmyeon. He shuts the door and makes his way down to the kitchen.

 

Zitao is in junior high while Kyungsoo just started his senior high school. Their schools are some ten minutes apart but Zitao’s school starts early, so Yifan drives there first. The two brothers are in the backseat, arguing over a television show and comparing how much fruit Junmyeon packed for them both. Yifan shakes his head with a smile; it is a miracle that none of them have yet asked them to stop packing lunch for them. Zitao says he hates the school food while Kyungsoo says he hates eating in the cafeteria.

Zitao gets down from the car and like every kid his age, he refuses to let his father even hug him in front of his peers. Yifan used to feel bad about it in the beginning but he is getting used to it. Junmyeon reminded him they were the same when they were growing up too. He returns to the car and he is about to start the engine when Kyungsoo asks, “Um, dad, can we make a stop before school?”

They had time, so that was not the issue, but the way Kyungsoo is blushing and biting his lip tells Yifan something is up. The older man starts the car and nods, “Alright baobei, where to?”

“Uh, you know the florist before you take the right for my school?”

“Yup.”

“That one baba.”

Yifan frowns, why is his son asking to be taken a florist? Then, it hits him. Today is Valentines’ Day. He clears his throat as he asks, “Soo? Do you have a Valentine this year?”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen as his cheeks darken. He gapes for a moment before slowly nodding his head. Yifan exhales, “Oh.”

Silence reigns in the car till they arrive at the florist. Both father and son get down and head inside. The shop is a small one but it is bursting with flowers and a handful of customers. A sign on their right tells them that they are making bouquets for your loved ones and Kyungsoo finally speaks, “Baba? You said that flowers can be used to tell people how you feel? Will you, uh, help me?”

Yifan takes a deep breath. No one prepared him for the day his son will ask him to help with romantic issues. He nods his head and says, “So, uh, who is she? How long, I mean, uh.”

Kyungsoo blushes, “Her name is Jiwoo. We are in the same class. I had a crush on her but she was the one who confessed a week ago and I haven’t given an answer yet.”

Yifan smirks when his gaze lands on a tub of ambrosia. He puts a hand on Kyungsoo’s shoulder and pulls him towards the flower. He points at the long, red blooms and says, “That is ambrosia, it means your love is reciprocated. Is that okay?”

Kyungsoo grins, tilting his head up to beam at his father. He nods and Yifan glances around the shop till he finds what he is looking for. An employee catches his eye and Yifan waves the young woman over and says, “Hi, can I have a bouquet made from ambrosia, gardenia and white camellia?”

The woman nods and leaves them to go make the bouquet. Kyungsoo asks, “Baba, what do the other flowers mean?”

“White camellia means you’re adorable and gardenias mean you’re lovely,” Yifan smiles as he squeezes Kyungsoo’s shoulder. “Will that do?”

If it’s possible, Kyungsoo turns redder and glances down at his shoes, nodding his head. Yifan ruffles his hair and then thinks, maybe a bouquet for Junmyeon won’t be bad as well. He orders for another bouquet and they collect their arrangements (Kyungsoo insists on paying for his but it goes slightly out of budget that Yifan covers anyway) and return to the car.

Kyungsoo mumbles a small thank you as Yifan drops him at his school. Yifan ambles, watching Kyungsoo walk towards the gate when a girl shows up and waves at him. Kyungsoo halts and Yifan realises this must be Jiwoo. She is very cute, still has the remnants of baby fat on her cheeks and a wide gummy smile. Kyungsoo hands her the bouquet and she widens her eyes, blushing profusely as well. Yifan grins, young love.

He is driving back to their home when another thought lodges into his brain. Sure, she seemed nice but what if she hurts his son. Kyungsoo may not seem like it, but he takes everything fairly seriously. What if she isn’t as serious about this? He knows they are only sixteen but young love leaves scars. Sure, Junmyeon was Yifan’s first real love but that doesn’t mean he has forgotten how he got rejected by his first ever crush in high school. His grip on the steering wheel tightens and he doesn’t even register when he returns home.

The car idles on the driveway and Junmyeon frowns when he sees Yifan inside the car from the living room window. He seems to be scowling into space. Junmyeon gets a bit worried and he heads outside. He taps on the passenger window and Yifan gets startled. He blinks at Junmyeon for a second before opening the car door and stepping out.

Junmyeon asks, “What is it? Why do you look like you are about to murder someone?”

Yifan inhales, “Myeon, Kyungsoo has a girlfriend.”

Junmyeon’s eyes widen as his eyebrows rise up his forehead. Then, he breaks into giggles and says, “Oh my god! That explains why he asked Seokjin so many questions on handmade chocolate!”

Yifan frowns, “You knew?”

Junmyeon walks around the car and puts his hands on Yifan’s waist. He knows how easily overprotective Yifan gets about their sons, so he tries his best to placate him: “Fan, he is smart and mature enough to handle this. And we gave him the birds and the bees lecture three years ago.”

Yifan feels his face burning at _that_ thought. “He is sixteen, he better be not having any sex!”

Junmyeon rolls his eyes, “Okay, stop being a hypocrite, you had sex when you were sixteen too.”

Yifan fumbles; Junmyeon had him there. He puts his chin on Junmyeon’s head and mumbles, “If she hurts my baby—”

“We know, you will sue a sixteen year old,” Junmyeon interjects and then erupts into laughter.

Yifan pouts as he glares at his husband. Junmyeon just rises on his toes and kisses that pout. He shakes his head, “Let Kyungsoo do his thing, okay? Trust him.”

Yifan nods, even though he can’t agree to it completely. Maybe he should a background check on this girl, _just_ to be sure. He remembers the bouquet and he pulls out of Junmyeon’s arms to grab it. He hands the arrangement of daisies, myrtle and peonies. Junmyeon takes it with a small smile tugging at his lips and a slight blush on his cheeks. He looks up at Yifan and says, “So, my flower whisperer husband, what does this mean, hmm? I know peonies mean happy marriage, but the other two?”

Yifan cups Junmyeon’s neck and smiles, “Well, myrtle is the Hebrew emblem of marriage and daisies mean loyal love.”

Junmyeon bites his lip as his heart thuds slightly out of rhythm in his chest. “You, just—”

Yifan doesn’t Junmyeon finish that sentence as he swoops in and kisses him. Junmyeon just melts into the embrace. His arms cradle the precious arrangement as he smiles into the kiss, feeling so very fortunate to be loved so much by Yifan, even after all these years.

They break the kiss and Yifan presses his forehead against Junmyeon’s. They share a smile and the same breath with the same heartbeat.

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, I just posted a Valentines fic in March, sue me
> 
> also, I hope this is fluffy for you miss crystal moon!!


End file.
